Total Drama Hunger Games
by Randomdude14
Summary: All 38 contestants from Seasons 1 through 4 battle it out in the arena for season 5. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be the biggest killer?
1. Chapter 1: Season 5 Awaits

**Total Drama Hunger Games**

**District 1: **

Lightning: 10

Heather: 10

**District 2:**

Brick: 8

Courtney: 9

**District 3:**

Harold: 4

Beth: 4

**District 4:**

Geoff: 7

Bridgette: 8

**District 5:**

Mike: 8

Izzy: 12

**District 6:**

Cameron: 2

Gwen: 6

**District 7:**

Duncan: 10

Dawn: 6

**District 8:**

Owen: 2

Eva: 11

**District 9:**

Ezekiel: 5

Zoey: 10

**District 10:**

Alejandro: 10

Sierra: 9

**District 11:**

DJ: 8

Leshawna: 5

**District 12:**

Scott: 8

Dakota: 2

**District 13:**

Sam: 3

Sadie: 3

**Capital:**

Trent: 8

Lindsey: 6

**Extra (Trouble Makers in Panem):**

Katie: 7

Anne Maria: 6

B: 10

Jo: 10

Noah: 6

Staci: 2

Justin: 8

Tyler: 9

Blainley: 1

Cody: 6

Chris and Chef talk to all 38 contestants for the fifth season of the Total Drama series.

"This is how we set you up with districts and what not. We decided your score based on what we know about you and how you played in the past seasons and what we think how far you will make it." Chris says.

"So we have to kill each other?" Courtney asks.

"Yup." Chef answers.

"I refuse." Courtney says.

"Read the fine print! Now. You guys will be put in the arena tomorrow. The winner gets endless riches!" Chris says.

"I still refuse." Leshawna says.

"Too bad. Now rest up. Your gunna need it!" Chef says.

**AN: I've decided to just do the arena and skip the reapings, the parade, and the training scores. Sorry if you don't like this. I only want to do the arena. **


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodbath

**Gwen's POV**

I'm in this stupid tube and its rising and I'm in complete darkness. Soon I rise up to this platform and look around. A forest. How unique? At least I see the Cornucopia. I also see all 37 other people. My goal is to get rid of Heather and Courtney. I see the clock on the Cornucopia go down to from sixty. I prepare myself.

* * *

**Sierra's POV**

The clock is at forty seconds. I don't care though. My goal is to protect Cody from everyone else. No one is going to kill him on my watch.

* * *

**Alejandro's POV**

Clock is at fifteen seconds now. I see a bag that looks like it's for me. I also see a nice spear I like. I know I'm really fast so I think I will get it.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I will protect Zoey. That is my main goal. I look at the clock.

**5...4...3...2...1...**

The Gong goes off and I sprint towards Zoey. We both pick up a bag and then we take off.

* * *

**Cameron's POV**

I don't like this. I run to get a small bag but Scott beats me there and takes off. I look over to see that Duncan cuts Ezekiel's head off with an ax. I look to my other side to see Staci get stabbed by Alejandro's spear.

I take off running towards the forest but I run into Eva. She grabs my head and before I know anything she moves her hands.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

I grab my knives and I start to throw them at people. I go for the fat ones. I knock get Owen in the neck and get I think his name is B in the throat and kill them. I retrieve my knives and move on. I see Geoff is strong so I throw one at him and kill him.

I am about to throw one at Leshawna but Harold jumps on me. He somehow takes over me and lifts some small knife up. But before he gets a chance to stabs me Alejandro stabs him in the chest with his spear.

"Partners?" he asks.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I smirk.

We see most people cleared out. So we hunt after them.

* * *

**Brick's POV**

I chase after Lightning with my sword. He's getting away so I make a gamble and throw it at him. It hits him in the back and he falls. I take the sword out and stab him in the head.

"Sorry. But this is war." I say.

Then out of no where Eva knocks me down. She takes my sword and swings it at my chest. She makes contact and I stagger back.

"Your right sir. It's war." Eva mocks me. Then she swings the sword at me.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I'm so glad that Sadie and I made it out. We may have nothing left but we are ok. We just keep running away from the bloodbath. I hope we both can make it out alive.

* * *

**Placing:**

**38****th****: Ezekiel (Killed by Duncan)**

**37****th**** Staci (Killed by Alejandro)**

**36****th****: Cameron (Killed by Eva)**

**35****th****: Owen (Killed by Heather)**

**34****th****: B (Killed by Heather)**

**33****rd****: Geoff (Killed by Heather)**

**32****nd****: Harold (Killed by Alejandro)**

**31****st****: Lightning (Killed by Brick)**

**30****th****: Brick (Killed by Eva) **


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

**Courtney's POV**

Duncan and I walk around for more tributes. Duncan has an ax and I have a spear so I think we are good. We both have backpacks full of food.

"I think we are good babe." Duncan says as he grabs me by the waist and kisses me.

"Yeah. I think so too." I say. We set up a little camp and look around.

"I wonder who didn't make it." I say.

"Ezekiel didn't make it for sure. I got him." Duncan says.

This doesn't surprise me. I just nod and lay on his chest.

* * *

**Leshawna's POV**

I got a poison dart kit and a pack. I'm good. I'm just sad that Harold is gone. It sucks really. I kinda miss the poor kid. At least Duncan didn't get him though because Duncan would probably torture him.

I just walk around and soon I run into Gwen, Trent, Mike, Zoey, and Bridgette.

"Please don't hurt me!" I shout.

"It's ok!" Bridgette says to calm me down.

"We have an alliance. Please join us." Zoey asks.

"Thank you. What all did you guys get?" I ask.

"I got a machete." Gwen says.

"I got two packs of food." Trent says.

"A spear." Bridgette says.

"A bow and arrows." Zoey says.

"I got nothing." Mike says.

"I got a food bag that also had poisonous dart gun with darts in it. I have like two dozen darts." I say.

"That's cool!" Mike says.

"I guess so." I say.

"Who do you know didn't make it?" Bridgette asks.

I didn't want to answer. But I have too. "I saw Heather get Geoff and Alejandro got Harold." I say really sadly.

Bridgette starts to cry but then quickly sucks it up. "Heather is going down!" she says.

"Lets go find others and set up camp." Trent says.

"I agree." Gwen says.

So all five of us go find some place to set up camp and hide for the night.

* * *

**Eva's POV**

I see that I'm near a cliff. I look around my surroundings and find Katie and Sadie sitting near the cliff. I sneak up behind them.

"I just can't believe that this happened. Chris is so mean." Sadie says.

I jump out and take Sadie and snap her neck.

"Sadie!" Katie cries.

I chase after her to the edge of the cliff. She looks down then looks at me.

"You can't have me." She says. Then she falls back. Soon falling to her death.

**BOOM!**

Looks like they finally start firing cannons. I count them. 11 over all. Good amount. 27 left to play. I turn around and walk away.

* * *

**Sierra's POV**

Cody and I escaped the bloodbath alive. We got food and I got us a nice ax. We walk around to find a tree to climb.

"I think this one is good." Cody says.

I hear something in the bush next to Cody. So I scream and throw my ax at the bush.

**BOOM!**

A cannon went off we both check to see who I have killed. We look to see that we have killed Anne Maria. Oh well. It was worth it for Cody.

"Whoa! Sierra! You killed someone." Cody says.

"Your worth fighting and saving Cody!" I say.

"Lets just climb this tree." Cody says. We both climb the tree. Soon we find a good spot to rest. Its dark and soon the 'anthem' plays.

We see that Ezekiel is first. Then Staci, followed by Cameron, then Owen. That's sad. He was nice. Then B. I see Geoff which was surprising. Then Harold and Lightning. Followed by Brick, Sadie, and Katie. Then Anne Maria. Then the sky makes Anne Maria's face disappear and its all quiet.

"Lets get some rest." Cody says.

"Ok!" I say.

We both fall asleep shortly after we relax in the tree.

* * *

**Placing:**

**38****th****: Ezekiel (Killed by Duncan)**

**37****th**** Staci (Killed by Alejandro)**

**36****th****: Cameron (Killed by Eva)**

**35****th****: Owen (Killed by Heather)**

**34****th****: B (Killed by Heather)**

**33****rd****: Geoff (Killed by Heather)**

**32****nd****: Harold (Killed by Alejandro)**

**31****st****: Lightning (Killed by Brick)**

**30****th****: Brick (Killed by Eva) **

**29****th****: Sadie (Killed by Eva)**

**28****th****: Katie (Suicide from escaping Eva)**

**27****th****: Anne Maria (Killed by Sierra) **


	4. Chapter 4: Day 2

**Alejandro's POV**

Heather and I wake up to a good morning. We are at the base of the Cornucopia and I see Heather grab her knife vest and look at me.

"Lets get going. I want to get rid of Courtney and Duncan. They are our biggest threat." she says.

"I agree. Lets go." I say as I grab my spear and we head off.

* * *

**Dakota's POV**

I got stuck with Lindsey and Blainley. At least we all are pretty blondes.

"I'm so hungry." Lindsey says.

"So am I." Blainley says.

"Lets eat these berries!" I say.

"Good idea!" Lindsey says.

We all grab a handful and eat the berries. Soon we all are full.

"I don't feel so…" Lindsey falls over. Soon I feel faint and Blainley falls over. I feel week and soon I fall over unconscious.

* * *

**Noah's POV**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Three cannons just go off. This is stupid. Why the heck are we fighting and killing each other for? This is so stupid. I thought Chris and Chef were better than this. But I guess I thought wrong.

I walk over and sit on a log. I hear a noise and just sit there. Soon I see that Tyler appears with Justin.

"Look! It's Noah!" Tyler says.

"Hi." I say.

"Well we aren't totally killed." Justin says.

"Whatever." I say.

"Lets form a alliance. This would be a nice alliance." Justin says.

"Sure. I'll join." I say.

"Good. Now, what can we do?" Tyler says.

"Leave it all up to me." I say.

Justin and Tyler look at me confused. I smirk and I start to tell them my plan.

* * *

**DJ's POV**

Mama told me that killing is wrong. So I won't kill anyone or anything. I see a cliff and decide to go for it. I jump off the cliff and fall to my death.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

**BOOM!**

Looks like someone died again. Shocker! Not really. I know that people like Heather and Duncan could kill easily. I know that Jo and Eva are good possibilities too. Alejandro seems like he would too. But people like Cody and Noah will never have a shot at winning.

My goal is to hide till the end and them kill everyone. Sounds like a good plan. Or to me it does but what do I know right?

I just continue walking around and soon I hear someone talking. I hide in a bush and check to see who it is.

"I can't believe this. Chris is so stupid." Courtney says. I see Courtney and Duncan are a group. Not shocking.

"It's whatever babe. We will win. It's going to be easy. Remember our goal is Heather and Alejandro ok?" Duncan asks.

"Ok. Lets go find them." Courtney says.

Hmm. Courtney has a dark side. Not surprising because she is with Duncan after all. Duncan can be a problem though. So they are thinking strategy. I guess my luck is too have people run around while I sneak past them.

I see that they are gone so I climb a tree. I see that it gets dark so I look at the sky. The anthem plays and faces start to appear. First is Lindsey, then Blainley, then Dakota. Followed by DJ. Then the anthem finishes and its dark again. I'm surprised that Dakota lasted even this long. But whatever. I realize that Zoey and Mike are still alive. This could be a problem. But I got nothing to worry about. I relax in my tree and soon fall asleep.

* * *

**Placing:**

**38****th****: Ezekiel (Killed by Duncan)**

**37****th**** Staci (Killed by Alejandro)**

**36****th****: Cameron (Killed by Eva)**

**35****th****: Owen (Killed by Heather)**

**34****th****: B (Killed by Heather)**

**33****rd****: Geoff (Killed by Heather)**

**32****nd****: Harold (Killed by Alejandro)**

**31****st****: Lightning (Killed by Brick)**

**30****th****: Brick (Killed by Eva) **

**29****th****: Sadie (Killed by Eva)**

**28****th****: Katie (Suicide from escaping Eva)**

**27****th****: Anne Maria (Killed by Sierra) **

**26****th****: Lindsey (Killed by poisonous berries)**

**25****th****: Blainley (Killed by poisonous berries)**

**24****th****: Dakota (Killed by Poisonous berries)**

**23****rd****: DJ (Suicide because he couldn't handle the game) **


	5. Chapter 5: Day 3

**Noah's POV**

I wake up to the sound of someone chewing really loud. I wake up and sit up to find a giant spider look right at me opening and closing it's mouth.

"Justin! Tyler! We have got to go!" I shout.

They both get up and we start to run. The spider chases us. It's a huge spider too. It's the size of a car! We just keep running but Tyler trips and falls.

"Tyler!" I shout.

"Keep running!" Justin shouts.

I obey Justin and we run along. We get about another 200 meters when a giant jumping spider jumps on Justin.

"Help!" Justin shouts.

I ignore him and run. I have to get out of here. Screw setting up traps now. I have to survive this giant spider attack.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I walk around slowly. I've been hearing weird sounds all morning. I feel something wet drip on my head and I look up. The last thing I see is a giant black widow spider coming right after me with it's fangs leading the way.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

Mike, Leshawna, Gwen, Bridgette, Trent, and I have been fighting off these stupid spiders this morning. This is so scary that I have a hard time with my bow and arrows. I killed one spider.

"AHH!" I hear.

I turn to find that a spider got Gwen!

"Gwen!" Trent says as he jumps on the spider. But it's too late. The spider was a black widow and it's bite killed Gwen. Trent rides the spider like a cowboy on a bull but soon falls off and gets bitten. Mike grabs Gwen's machete and kills the spider. I kill another spider and Leshawna gets a spider with a dart and soon we realize that we killed all the spiders in our area.

Leshawna runs up to Trent. "Trent?" she asks.

"Leshawna. It's no good." Bridgette says.

Soon another spider spins a web at us. Its about to hit Mike and I but Bridgette takes the attack.

"No!" I shout as Bridgette screams and gets dragged off.

"No!" Leshawna shouts. Mike holds Leshawna back so she doesn't do anything stupid.

"We lost half of our alliance." I say.

"Its ok. At least we still have us three." Mike says.

"True." I say.

"Lets go find someplace to hide." Leshawna says.

I agree and we find a place to hide.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

Giant spiders were attack us but now they have left us alone. What the heck?! At least Courtney is ok.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Six cannons. That's a lot! Maybe these spiders were suppose to kill some of us then run off." Courtney says.

"Yeah. Sounds like it. I can't believe that they were giant spiders. Those things are huge!" I shout.

"Yeah. It's getting dark. Lets find someplace to hide." Courtney says.

I agree and we go searching for a spot to hide.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

I've been hiding all this time way in the back of the Cornucopia. No one has spotted me and I'm alone. I see that the anthem plays and I see that Tyler, Justin, Sam, Gwen, Trent, and Bridgette didn't make it. It's sad because I liked them.

But I have no time to sulk. I have to win. So I'll just stay hidden here. Hopefully Alejandro and Heather don't return.

* * *

**Placing:**

**38****th****: Ezekiel (Killed by Duncan)**

**37****th****: Staci (Killed by Alejandro)**

**36****th****: Cameron (Killed by Eva)**

**35****th****: Owen (Killed by Heather)**

**34****th****: B (Killed by Heather)**

**33****rd****: Geoff (Killed by Heather)**

**32****nd****: Harold (Killed by Alejandro)**

**31****st****: Lightning (Killed by Brick)**

**30****th****: Brick (Killed by Eva) **

**29****th****: Sadie (Killed by Eva)**

**28****th****: Katie (Suicide from escaping Eva)**

**27****th****: Anne Maria (Killed by Sierra) **

**26****th****: Lindsey (Killed by poisonous berries)**

**25****th****: Blainley (Killed by poisonous berries)**

**24****th****: Dakota (Killed by Poisonous berries)**

**23****rd****: DJ (Suicide because he couldn't handle the game) **

**22****nd****: Tyler (Killed by spider mutt)**

**21****st****: Justin (Killed by spider mutt)**

**20****th****: Sam (Killed by spider mutt)**

**19****th****: Gwen (Killed by spider mutt)**

**18****th****: Trent (Killed by spider mutt)**

**17****th****: Bridgette (Killed by spider mutt)**


	6. Chapter 6: Day 4

**Cody's POV**

Sierra and I have been walking around all morning. She has done nothing but talking. I hope she doesn't talk to loud so someone doesn't come after us. But then again the way she killed Anne Maria in a way I'm not super worried.

"I hear something." Sierra whispers.

Out of no where a knife comes at us. We duck and then we see Heather and Alejandro.

"Fresh meat." Alejandro says.

"No way!" Sierra shouts.

Alejandro throws his spear at Sierra. She dodges but I was right behind her and I take the hit.

"Move out!" Heather says. Then Heather and Alejandro disappear.

"Cody!" Sierra shouts.

Sierra rushes to my rescue. I take the spear out of my stomach and feel very weak.

"You have to win." I say.

"I will get my revenge on Alejandro." she says.

I smile and then last thing I remember is Sierra's long purple hair and her face. Then I black out.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

Alejandro and I keep running. We know that we got Cody. The only mistake is Sierra is crazy for Cody so we know that she will want our blood. Or at least Alejandro's. After all I'm not the one who threw the spear.

**BOOM!**

There goes Cody's cannon.

"Duncan!" I hear.

I turn around to find Courtney and Duncan arguing. Yes. I look over at Alejandro and smirk.

"This will be fun." I say.

"Agree." Alejandro says as he pulls out a good size knife.

"Courtney! Keep quiet!" Duncan shouts.

"You keep quiet!" Courtney shouts.

I examine what they have. Duncan has an ax. I see that Courtney has a spear. I look over at Alejandro.

"You got Duncan. I'll get Courtney." I say.

"Ok. Sounds good." Alejandro says with a smirk.

"Stop fighting with me!" Courtney yells at Duncan. Duncan just gives her a dirty look.

Alejandro and I step out of the bushes that we were hiding in. "Well its sad to see a good couple fight in a situation like this." I say with sarcasm.

Duncan raises his ax and Courtney raises her spear. I get knives in both of my hands and I see Alejandro lifts up his knife.

"Try me." I glare at Courtney. Courtney throws her spear at me while Duncan and Alejandro go after each other. I dodge Courtney's spear easily and throw my two knives at her. One hits her shoulder and the other hits her leg. She falls to the ground.

"Duncan!" She shouts.

I run up to her. "What's the matter. Can't take the pain?" I say as I twist the knife in her shoulder.

"AHH!" Courtney screams.

"Leave her alone!" I turn to see Duncan run towards me. I rip my knife out and stab Courtney in the head.

**BOOM!**

Alejandro tackles Duncan and Duncan falls to the ground. Then Alejandro and I take off running. It just dawns on me that we have two psychos after us. Sierra and Duncan. What the heck did we just get ourselves into now?

* * *

**Jo's POV**

I run around with my sword I got from the bloodbath. I've been nothing but quiet. But other people like Heather or Duncan have been pretty busy. I know that as a matter of fact. But whatever. I stop running and look at my surroundings.

I turn to see Izzy. She looks at me with a homemade bow and arrows and aims at me. Crap. I'm in a bad situation.

"Oh yeah. Time to get someone." she smirks.

Then Eva and Scott run into us. Izzy jumps to dodge Scott but Eva knocks me down. I get up and swing my sword and we both make contact.

"Ha! Nice try." Eva says.

I turn to see Izzy has aimed at Scott and shot an arrow at him.

**BOOM!**

Scott's cannon goes off and Izzy disappears.

I look at Eva and she looks at me viciously. Then we clash swords. I take a swing to her left side but she blocks it with her sword. Then she kicks my sword down and next thing I know her sword hits my right side. I fall to the ground.

"Nice try Ms. Jockstrap. But your not good enough." Eva says.

"Nice name for a big headed dumb bell jock." I say.

She lifts her sword and next thing I know she slams it down.

* * *

**Sierra's POV**

**BOOM!**

I hope that was Alejandro's cannon. But then again I want to get him myself. I want him dead. He killed my precious Cody. I see that its getting dark so I climb a tree and weave myself a nice bed. I look at the sky to see who didn't make it.

First appears Cody. I start to cry but then Courtney's face appears. Followed by Scott and then Jo. The anthem finishes and it all goes silent and dark.

"I will win for you Cody." I whisper. Then I fall asleep.

* * *

**Placing:**

**38****th****: Ezekiel (Killed by Duncan)**

**37****th****: Staci (Killed by Alejandro)**

**36****th****: Cameron (Killed by Eva)**

**35****th****: Owen (Killed by Heather)**

**34****th****: B (Killed by Heather)**

**33****rd****: Geoff (Killed by Heather)**

**32****nd****: Harold (Killed by Alejandro)**

**31****st****: Lightning (Killed by Brick)**

**30****th****: Brick (Killed by Eva) **

**29****th****: Sadie (Killed by Eva)**

**28****th****: Katie (Suicide from escaping Eva)**

**27****th****: Anne Maria (Killed by Sierra) **

**26****th****: Lindsey (Killed by poisonous berries)**

**25****th****: Blainley (Killed by poisonous berries)**

**24****th****: Dakota (Killed by Poisonous berries)**

**23****rd****: DJ (Suicide because he couldn't handle the game) **

**22****nd****: Tyler (Killed by spider mutt)**

**21****st****: Justin (Killed by spider mutt)**

**20****th****: Sam (Killed by spider mutt)**

**19****th****: Gwen (Killed by spider mutt)**

**18****th****: Trent (Killed by spider mutt)**

**17****th****: Bridgette (Killed by spider mutt)**

**16****th****: Cody (Killed by Alejandro)**

**15****th****: Courtney (Killed by Heather)**

**14****th****: Scott (Killed by Izzy)**

**13****th****: Jo (Killed by Eva)**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 5

**Izzy's POV**

I walk around with my bow and arrow. This game is so fun. I like it. It just sucks that Owen didn't make it. I don't know who got him but all I know is that I'm going to win. I'm gunna try hard to win.

"Redhead!" I hear. I turn to find Eva with two swords.

"This is gunna be fun!" I shout as I whip out a huge knife I got from the bloodbath.

Eva throws one of her swords and I dodge and throw my knife. It misses her and we get in hand to hand combat. She keep deflecting punches then I jump up and grin.

"Bye!" I shout. I kick her in the face and do a black flip and grab my bow and arrow. When I turn to her she is standing up with a bloody face and with her other sword. I take aim and fire at her while she throws her sword. I dodge the sword easily but for her my arrow gets her in the head.

**BOOM!**

"Yes!" I say. I take her weapons and mine and take off.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

Leshawna wakes up Zoey and I.

"Hide underneath the bush and keep quiet." she says.

We do as we are told and we see Sierra with a spear and some other weapon. She looks highly mad. It's probably because Cody died. She sniffs the air and glares at the tree.

"Alejandro." She whispers. Then she takes off.

"Sierra's gone mad. I think Alejandro killed Cody." Zoey says.

"I agree." says a strange voice.

Leshawna, Zoey, and I turn around to see Noah.

"Are you going to kill me or what?" he asks.

"No. We have an alliance that doesn't want to kill." I say.

"Can I join. I don't want to kill someone." Noah asks.

"Yeah." Leshawna and Zoey say at the same time.

So we have Noah to our alliance. This is good. At least now I know that we still have a chance to add people to our alliance.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I walk around with nothing. I've been living off of the food the animals have been telling me to eat. Such friendly animals. I don't like that we all have to kill each other though. Chris and Chef are terrible people.

"Going somewhere?" I turn to find Duncan. His aura shows that he is mad and ready to kill.

"Yeah. I was going on a walk." I say.

"No your not. It's over for you." Duncan says. He shows his ax.

I must accept my destiny and I watch as Duncan throws his ax and I close my eyes.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

**BOOM!**

Wow. Another death. This sucks. I don't like all of this killing. The only good thing is I think that there is only like ten of us left. Which means I got a better chance at winning.

It gets dark and the anthem plays. First shows Eva. I'm glad she's gone. She was a monster. Then comes Dawn. Which is sad. I really liked her. She was so nice. But I guess this stuff happens. I see that the sky goes dark and the anthem finishes and there is nothing but total darkness.

"Hurry up." I hear.

I see that Heather and Alejandro have arrived. Crap! I can't be seen. I hide in a special little special room that I found from the first day and lock myself up in the room and listen to Heather and Alejandro.

"We got this in the bag." Heather says.

"Of course we do!" Alejandro says.

They find some food and start to eat. Then I guess they get tired and fall asleep. Soon I get tired myself and fall asleep.

* * *

**Placing:**

**38****th****: Ezekiel (Killed by Duncan)**

**37****th****: Staci (Killed by Alejandro)**

**36****th****: Cameron (Killed by Eva)**

**35****th****: Owen (Killed by Heather)**

**34****th****: B (Killed by Heather)**

**33****rd****: Geoff (Killed by Heather)**

**32****nd****: Harold (Killed by Alejandro)**

**31****st****: Lightning (Killed by Brick)**

**30****th****: Brick (Killed by Eva) **

**29****th****: Sadie (Killed by Eva)**

**28****th****: Katie (Suicide from escaping Eva)**

**27****th****: Anne Maria (Killed by Sierra) **

**26****th****: Lindsey (Killed by poisonous berries)**

**25****th****: Blainley (Killed by poisonous berries)**

**24****th****: Dakota (Killed by Poisonous berries)**

**23****rd****: DJ (Suicide because he couldn't handle the game) **

**22****nd****: Tyler (Killed by spider mutt)**

**21****st****: Justin (Killed by spider mutt)**

**20****th****: Sam (Killed by spider mutt)**

**19****th****: Gwen (Killed by spider mutt)**

**18****th****: Trent (Killed by spider mutt)**

**17****th****: Bridgette (Killed by spider mutt)**

**16****th****: Cody (Killed by Alejandro)**

**15****th****: Courtney (Killed by Heather)**

**14****th****: Scott (Killed by Izzy)**

**13****th****: Jo (Killed by Eva)**

**12****th****: Eva (Killed by Izzy)**

**11****th****: Dawn (Killed by Duncan)**


	8. Chapter 8: Day 6

**Beth's POV**

I wake up and check out of my hiding spot to find that Alejandro and Heather are still sleeping. I stand up and quietly grab a bag.

"Alejandro!" I hear. I hide behind some stuff and see Heather and Alejandro jump up. They look around to find Sierra with a spear and an ax. I see she looks mad.

"Your dead Alejandro." She says as she tackles Alejandro. She over powers him easily and stabs him in the stomach.

"Heather! Help!" Alejandro shouts.

"Peace out girl scout. This is how it's played." Heather says as she grabs a good size bag of food and her vest full of knives and takes off.

"You deserve no mercy!" Sierra shouts. She lifts her ax and takes Alejandro's head off.

**BOOM!**

She picks up her ax and rips her spear out of Alejandro and stand back for the hovercraft to pick up Alejandro. She smirks and sits down.

"This was a nice day. Alejandro is dead and I got my revenge on Cody. But I got to keep my promise and win for him." Sierra says to herself.

Then I watch Sierra drop her spear and grab a bag of food and take off in the forest. I'm so lucky to be alive. I just sit there and watch for other people to make sure that I make it through another day.

* * *

**Leshawna's POV**

Mike, Zoey, Noah and I have been walking around.

"That leaves the final nine." Noah says.

"Wow. This is going fast." Mike says.

"Yeah. It's actually scary." I say.

Next thing we know Duncan pops out of no where and throws his ax. I duck but it sadly hits Noah in the head.

**BOOM!**

"Noah!" I shout.

I turn to see that Mike has tackled Duncan. But Duncan smiles and grabs his little pocket knife and stabs Mike in the chest.

"Mike!" Zoey shouts.

Duncan pushes Mike off and grabs his ax from Noah's head. Then he takes off.

Zoey cradles Mike in her arms.

"I love you." Zoey says while crying.

"I love you t..t…" Mike couldn't finish his sentence.

**BOOM!**

I pick up Zoey and we walk away from Mike and Noah's bodies to let the hovercraft pick them up.

"Duncan is so dead meat." Zoey says.

"Girl we are going after him!" I say.

"Alright!" Zoey says.

I got my darts and Zoey has her bow and arrows. I know that there is nothing we can do to lost now.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

I walk around with a knife in each of my hand. I know that it's getting towards the end and I know Chef and Chris are up to something. I know how to play this game. But now without Alejandro I got nothing to lose. I was just using him anyways.

"Heather!" I turn around to find Izzy.

"Hey Izzy!" I say.

"Lets have an alliance till the final two! I know where everyone is at!" She says.

Crazy girl or not she does have value. So I walk up to her.

"Lets hug on it." I say with a smile.

"Ok." She says as she drops her bow and arrows.

We hug but then I take the knife from my right hand and stab her in the chest and take the other knife and stab it in her stomach.

"Wha?" Izzy says as she falls.

"Shh shh shh. It's going to be ok." I say. Izzy falls to the ground and she closes her green eyes.

**BOOM!**

I finally got ride of her. I remember her score was a 12, which is the highest. So I know I can't be around her. So I take my knives back, clean them with Izzy's shirt, and take off. But it's not long before nighttime. So I climb a tree and get comfy. I eat some jerky as the anthem starts to play.

First shows Alejandro's face. Ha! No lost there. Next is Noah then Mike. Finally it shows Izzy's face and then the anthem finishes and it's all dark and quiet. I fall asleep aware that tomorrow may be the finale.

* * *

**Placing:**

**38****th****: Ezekiel (Killed by Duncan)**

**37****th****: Staci (Killed by Alejandro)**

**36****th****: Cameron (Killed by Eva)**

**35****th****: Owen (Killed by Heather)**

**34****th****: B (Killed by Heather)**

**33****rd****: Geoff (Killed by Heather)**

**32****nd****: Harold (Killed by Alejandro)**

**31****st****: Lightning (Killed by Brick)**

**30****th****: Brick (Killed by Eva) **

**29****th****: Sadie (Killed by Eva)**

**28****th****: Katie (Suicide from escaping Eva)**

**27****th****: Anne Maria (Killed by Sierra) **

**26****th****: Lindsey (Killed by poisonous berries)**

**25****th****: Blainley (Killed by poisonous berries)**

**24****th****: Dakota (Killed by Poisonous berries)**

**23****rd****: DJ (Suicide because he couldn't handle the game) **

**22****nd****: Tyler (Killed by spider mutt)**

**21****st****: Justin (Killed by spider mutt)**

**20****th****: Sam (Killed by spider mutt)**

**19****th****: Gwen (Killed by spider mutt)**

**18****th****: Trent (Killed by spider mutt)**

**17****th****: Bridgette (Killed by spider mutt)**

**16****th****: Cody (Killed by Alejandro)**

**15****th****: Courtney (Killed by Heather)**

**14****th****: Scott (Killed by Izzy)**

**13****th****: Jo (Killed by Eva)**

**12****th****: Eva (Killed by Izzy)**

**11****th****: Dawn (Killed by Duncan)**

**10****th****: Alejandro (Killed by Sierra)**

**9****th****: Noah (Killed by Duncan)**

**8****th****: Mike (Killed by Duncan)**

**7****th****: Izzy (Killed by Heather)**

**Finalist are:**

**District 1: Heather-Score: 10**

**District 3: Beth-Score: 4**

**District 7: Duncan-Score: 10**

**District 9: Zoey-Score: 10**

**District 10: Sierra-Score: 9**

**District 11: Leshawna-Score: 5**


	9. Chapter 9: The Finale

**3****rd**** person POV**

Chris and Chef look at the final six and discuss them.

"I'm surprised that Leshawna and Beth made it this far." Chef says.

"Duncan and Heather don't surprise me. Zoey in a way does." Chris says.

"Sierra is just crazy for Cody. She won't win." Chef says.

"I agree. Unless someone bad mouths Cody." Chris says.

"I have my money on Heather or Duncan." Chef says.

"Mine's on Heather or Zoey. These chicks or vicious." Chris says.

"Lets make the announcement to the finalist and let out the mutts." Chef says.

"With pleasure." Chris says as he grabs a microphone.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"Attention finalist!" I wake up to Chris's voice. Crap. What the heck now?

"I will list of the remaining finalist and their scores! Then I hope you guys can finish this up ok?" Chris says.

"Yeah! I'm ok with that!" I shout.

"Ok. First up is Heather from District 1 with a score of 10." Chris starts. So Heather made it. This is interesting.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

Chris is being annoying. But at least he's naming off finalist so I know who I'm up against.

"Next up is Beth from District 3 with a score of 4." Chris says. Beth made it this far? What a shocker. I'm surprised she made it this far.

"Next up is from Duncan from District 7 with a score of 10." Chris says.

Hmm. Duncan made it. I better watch myself because I know he is after me because of Courtney's death. I guess I have to be more careful then I thought I would be.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

"Zoey from District 9 with a score of 10 is up." I hear Chris say.

"We are in the finale! Maybe we can stop people from fighting." I say.

"But with Heather and Duncan I don't know. Maybe we can save four." Leshawna says. I know that she is right. Which sucks.

"Next up from District 10 is Sierra with a score of 9." Chris says.

"No surprise there. With Cody gone she is nuts." I say.

"Yeah." Leshawna says.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

"The final finalist is Leshawna from District 11 with a score of 5. Hopefully you guys finish off today. Have fun!" Chris says.

So I'm up against Heather, Leshawna, Zoey, Duncan, and Sierra. Maybe I can convince people to stop fighting and all of us can live. Then we share the riches and have good funerals for the other 32 dead. I hope I can convince them because I don't want to fight to the death with someone.

* * *

**Sierra's POV**

I hear a howl and I turn around. I find that there is a wolf mutt. Great! I sprint off for the Cornucopia. I know that they will stop when I get there. I keep running and I finally get there. I turn to find out that Beth is standing on the Cornucopia. How? She must of hid there the whole time! I see Duncan run in from my left and Heather from my right. Then I see Leshawna and Zoey run across the Cornucopia area right next to me and stop at the Cornucopia.

"Guys! Stop! We can stop this and share the riches! Then have funerals for the 32 that have died. So we all can live!" I hear Beth say.

"How about no!" I hear Heather say. She throws a knife and it hits Beth in the head.

**BOOM!**

Beth's body falls to the ground. Then I turn to find that Duncan and Heather are fighting. I try to run behind Heather for killing innocent Beth. But she ducks and I see a ax coming for me.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

Holy crap!

**BOOM!**

Sierra didn't make it. Leshawna and I climb to the top of the Cornucopia and watch Duncan and Heather. We see that Heather gets dirty and kicks Duncan low. Duncan falls to the ground in pain.

"Nice fight with you. Tell Courtney and Alejandro I said hi!" Heather shouts as she stabs Duncan in the head with one of her big knives.

**BOOM!**

She turns and faces Leshawna and I.

"I guess that just leaves us girls now." Heather says.

I point one of my arrows at her and fling it at her. But she easily dodges it. She then throws a couple knives at me. The first two miss me. But the last two hit me in the chest. I fall down the Cornucopia with pain in my chest.

"Zoey!" I hear Leshawna shout.

I fall on the ground and die. But before I black out I see Mike reaching out to me and I try to reach for him. Then I blackout.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

**BOOM!**

"Looks like little Zoey didn't make it. I know none of the new cast members from season four would of won." I say

"She was a good person. Why would you do that?" Leshawna asks.

"Because I want to win. And I deserve to win. I killed more that what you ever had." I say.

"How many did you kill?" Leshawna asks.

"Eight people. What about you?" I asks.

"No one." Leshawna says. No shocker there.

"See I deserve to win more. And I'm going to do that now." I say as I throws five knives at me. Leshawna jump off the Cornucopia to dodge them. She lands on the ground and we face each other. She get a dart gun loaded with five darts and fire all of them. But I throws knives and manages to stop all of them. Leshawna loads up and point the dart gun at me.

"Well you do have a weapon all this time. And it's a dart gun with poisonous darts. Good choice. But I'm still going to win this." I say.

"I doubt that." Leshawna says.

* * *

**Leshawna's POV**

Heather turns red and she tries to throw knives at me.

"Crap! I'm out!" she shouts with anger.

She charges towards me and I shoot her with the darts in the feet.

"OW!" Heather screams.

I run up to her. "You had this coming for a long time." I shout as I slap her really hard with my right hand while I hold her up by her hair with my left hand. I slap her so much it sounds like applauses. Soon Heather stops struggling.

**BOOM!**

I drop her and look up at the sky. It goes dark and the anthem plays. Beth's face shows up. Then Sierra's, followed by Duncan and Zoey. Then Heathers face appears. Then my face shows up. On my picture it says 'District 11' on the top and at the bottom it has 'Score: 5' then it shows on top of my 'district' it says 'Victor'

I won. I can't believe that I won. I see a hovercraft pick come pick me up and take me to my next destination.

* * *

**AN: There will be an epilogue. So don't think this is the end. But yay Leshawna won!**

**Placing:**

**38****th****: Ezekiel (Killed by Duncan with an ax; District 9, Score: 5)**

**37****th****: Staci (Killed by Alejandro with a spear; Extra, Score: 2)**

**36****th****: Cameron (Killed by Eva with her bear hands; District 6, Score: 2)**

**35****th****: Owen (Killed by Heather throwing a knife; District 8, Score: 2)**

**34****th****: B (Killed by Heather throwing a knife, Extra; Score: 10)**

**33****rd****: Geoff (Killed by Heather throwing a knife; District 4, Score: 7)**

**32****nd****: Harold (Killed by Alejandro stabbing him with spear; District 3, Score:4)**

**31****st****: Lightning (Killed by Brick throwing sword; District 1, Score:10)**

**30****th****: Brick (Killed by Eva stabbing him with sword; District 2, Score: 8) **

**29****th****: Sadie (Killed by Eva with a sword; District 13, Score: 3)**

**28****th****: Katie (Suicide from escaping Eva; Extra, Score: 7)**

**27****th****: Anne Maria (Killed by Sierra with ax; Extra, Score: 6) **

**26****th****: Lindsey (Killed by poisonous berries; Capital, Score: 6)**

**25****th****: Blainley (Killed by poisonous berries; Extra, Score: 1)**

**24****th****: Dakota (Killed by Poisonous berries; District 12, Score: 2)**

**23****rd****: DJ (Suicide because he couldn't handle the game; District 11, Score: 8) **

**22****nd****: Tyler (Killed by spider mutt; Extra, Score:9)**

**21****st****: Justin (Killed by spider mutt; Extra, Score:8)**

**20****th****: Sam (Killed by spider mutt; District 13, Score: 3)**

**19****th****: Gwen (Killed by spider mutt; District 6, Score: 6)**

**18****th****: Trent (Killed by spider mutt; Capital, Score: 8)**

**17****th****: Bridgette (Killed by spider mutt; District 4, Score: 8)**

**16****th****: Cody (Killed by Alejandro throwing a spear; Extra, Score:6)**

**15****th****: Courtney (Killed by Heather stabbing her in the head; District 2, Score: 9)**

**14****th****: Scott (Killed by Izzy with a bow and arrow; District 12, Score: 8)**

**13****th****: Jo (Killed by Eva being stabbed with a sword; Extra, Score: 10)**

**12****th****: Eva (Killed by Izzy with a bow and arrow in the skull; District 8, Score: 11)**

**11****th****: Dawn (Killed by Duncan throwing an ax; District 7, Score: 6)**

**10****th****: Alejandro (Killed by Sierra in a angry rage with an ax; District 10, Score: 10)**

**9****th****: Noah (Killed by Duncan with an ax; Extra, Score:6)**

**8****th****: Mike (Killed by Duncan with a ax; District 5, Score:8)**

**7****th****: Izzy (Killed by Heather stabbing her in the chest with a knife; District 5, Score: 12)**

**6****th****: Beth (Killed by Heather throwing a knife in her skull; District 3, Score:4)**

**5****th****: Sierra (Killed by Duncan throwing an ax (Kinda accidental); District 10, Score: 9)**

**4****th****: Duncan (Killed by Heather stabbing him in the head with a knife; District 7, Score: 10)**

**3****rd****: Zoey (Killed by Heather throwing a knife; District 9; Score: 10)**

**2****nd****: Heather (Killed by Leshawna with poisonous dart gun and many slaps to the face; District 1, Score: 10)**

**1****st****: Leshawna ****(Victor by defeating Heather with a poison dart gun and slapping her many times; District 11, Score: 5)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Leshawna is about to enter the hovercraft when…

She wakes up in a strange machine. Leshawna looks around and sees that there is 37 other machines like this. She sees a door way and walks out.

She finds everyone is cheering and she looks confused. She fines Chef and Chris are sitting on a couch and surrounding them are couches filled with 37 other tributes. Leshawna see's a king's looking chair and sits down on it.

"Congratulations to Leshawna for winning season five to Total Drama!" Chris shouts.

"Wait? I thought that we were in a arena and we had to kill each other?" Leshawna questions.

"About that. We combined season five with the famous book series The Hunger Games and threw all 38 Total Drama contestants from all seasons into the arena. Scientist built special machines to make you guys think you had to kill each other to survive. So in reality you were in this virtual world that seemed real." Chris explains. "And who died just got sent out here to watch everyone else on the screen above Chef and I."

"So, does that mean we all are still alive?" Leshawna asks.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" Izzy shouts.

"Leshawna, you also won $10,000,000!" Chris shouts.

"WHOA!" Leshawna cheers.

"I should of won." Heather says.

"Hey, you killed like eight of us. Shut your mouth or I will slap you to death again!" Leshawna shouts.

"Lol your so funny Leshawna." Katie and Sadie say at the same time.

"Lets get a picture of my alliance and everyone who was involved in it!" Leshawna shouts.

Gwen, Trent, Noah, Zoey, Mike, and Bridgette meet up with Leshawna and they take a picture. Then everyone gathers for a big group picture. They did the picture in order of who died.

"Next up is season six. But we will make you wait! Meet us next time on Total Drama Hunger Games!" Chris shouts.


End file.
